The Lost Continent-From Cricket's perspective
ATTENTION!!! THE FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT ON THIS PAGE HAS A CHANCE TO BE FEATURED IN THIS STORY BY SENDING IN THEIR CHARACTER. THIS MESSAGE IS CLOSED FOR NOW. ' This is The Lost Continent, the 11th book in the series, written, or typed, from Cricket's perspective. Any suggestions can be left in the comment section and I MAY add them! Please enjoy! Prologue Katydid slithered around under the moons. Night had recently fallen, yet she couldn't help following the tug on her heart for Cricket. She tip-toed behind stalls and bent her head, folding her wings. She looked around, and was about to move, when... "Where is Butterfly now?!" A voice rippled through the air, catching Katydid from her step. She drew back her talons, afraid, until more voices spoke. "I don't know," Went another. "You were supposed to take care of her." Katydid took a step forward, and a branch snapped to her left. She made a worried face, before the first voice replied. "Will you STOP breaking twigs?!" The other voice sighed. "I can't help it, Ant." Ant growled low. Katydid peeked behind the stall to see two dragons lit by the moonlight. "Sometimes YOU act like LeafWings." Ant grumbled. Katydid waited till they got up and walked off. She crouched, listening to their talon steps, until she could no longer hear them. She got up and confidently walked to her home and glanced around. There were a few HiveWings walking around, accompanied by loyal SilkWings. Katydid firmly stood straight, ignoring their thumps and mutters. She at last reached their home. Katydid took deep breath and exhaled softly. She lifted her talons and pressed the door open. Shining in front of her, was a small lantern, glowing in the dark. Katydid picked it up and lifted it. She looked around and set it down. Then she turned up again and bumped into something. Made of scales. Katydid nearly roared but she hissed softly. Her talons gripped the scales. "Shh," The dragon whispered. "Is that you, Katydid?" Katydid nodded. She stepped back to look at Cricket's face, which she couldn't understand. "Where are you going?" Katydid asked. "To the school library." Cricket replied. Katydid sighed. "Alright, bye." She walked off, suddenly feeling a stab of guilt. Cricket suddenly faded away. ''Why did I do that? She's gonna get lost or something. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have. '' ''She's alone now, with nobody. '' ''If anything goes wrong, it's my fault. Part One: Out of home '''CHAPTER ONE Cricket had a very good feeling she should go home now. Even if it was daylight. She was nervous, escaping from home, although she had done it multiple times. Whenever Katydid was under Queen Wasp's mind control, she would run off to somewhere no dragon or dragonet could see her. Cricket walked around Cicada Hive, watching the HiveWings flicking their tails as SilkWing servants bent their heads behind them. She remembered when Katydid took her to The Sugar Dream, and how she nearly shrieked at the taste. She also remembered visiting the Mosaic Garden and watching the wingless SilkWings play tag. Cricket looked down at her pouch full of scales. Mother had told her, "The next time you go out, get some honey drops, three of them, a box of apricot taffy and a couple of other treats like zebra buns." "There you are!" Exclaimed a voice behind her, jerking her out of the thoughts. Cricket turned around to see Katydid fluttering her wings happily, holding a small sack. "Mother said you were on your way to The Sugar Dream," She went on. Cricket nodded, picking the pouch up. "So you're here to help me?" Cricket asked politely. Katydid nodded and bounded over to The Sugar Dream. The two sisters ran over to the shop, just a little earlier than Cricket expected. It wasn't exactly full, but a small SilkWing, white with patches of red and orange, stood next to a HiveWing, yellow with black spots. He seemed to be chattering with the shopkeeper, and not soon after picked up a small box, of little HiveWing figures Cricket guessed, and gave it to his servant, who struggled to hold it. How much did the HiveWing buy? ''Then the HiveWing slipped out three scales and set them on the table. The shopkeeper, who was Chafer, peered at them and took them. By this time, Katydid was at the doorway, making space for the HiveWing to cross. Then Katydid pushed the door open. Chafer instantly became alert of their presence. He sighed, then asked them. "Yes, do you need anything?" Cricket checked the list and was about to say honey drops until Katydid did it for her. "Three honey drops, right Cricket?" Cricket nodded and searched her pouch for scales. "Yes, three honey drops and...?" Chafer echoed. "A box of... apricot taffy, I'm pretty sure, with some zebra buns and also give two honey mint cookies." Cricket was half-listening and drew out ten scales. She counted them, "Three for a honey drops, five for the box, two for two zebra buns..." She muttered along. Katydid slid out two more for her extra cookies and set them all on the table. "All in one box, if possible," She said. ''All of that, in one box? How does Katydid expect that? ''Cricket wondered. Chafer counted the scales and set them aside. He turned around and ducked to look at one of his shelves. The door creaked open just as Cricket was about to say something else. She turned around to see yet another HiveWing with ''two SilkWing servants, one with wings and one not. Katydid peered at the SilkWings, before turning back to Chafer, who was murmuring about where he kept his extra boxes. "Chafer?" Asked the HiveWing, low and loud, making Cricket jump. She steadied her self. "You there?" He went on. "Yes, yes, Ant." Katydid's face suddenly changed, and Cricket wondered what happened. "It's not Ant, it's Autumn leaf." Chafer emerged from the counter, holding two big boxes, stacked on top of each other. He also went back with one, and dumped three honey drops and the apricot taffy, and set it on the counter tied with a red ribbon. Chafer continued with the other one. "Here, madam," Chafer announced, thrusting the boxes into Katydid's talons. She shuffled with them and handed one to Cricket. Why did Katydid take so much? Mother is going to be angry at this. ''Cricket picked them up and began to turn around. "Yes, Autumn Leaf," Chafer said, turning to the HiveWing. The weird brown scales mixed with the black ones dazzled Cricket. "Chafer, please pick out some honey sticks," Autumn Leaf said, nudging away for space for the two sisters. Cricket opened the door with a soft creak and walked out. Katydid walked through the nearby park, and Cricket thought about things. ''Why is Katydid so quiet? She isn't usually. What will we do with these treats? Why are we walking here, of all places? ''She shook her head then realised Katydid was taking out something. The mint cookies popped out from her sister's talons and Katydid gave one to Cricket. "Here," She said. "Enjoy. Mother told me to treat ourselves." ''Well, that explains it. ''They took a left from the park and into residential areas. their home appeared in view. "Here goes." Katydid took a breath and stepped in. '''CHAPTER TWO' Cricket fluttered her four wings back and slowly entered. It was deserted, and Katydid huffed. "Mother said she wasn't going out." She said at last. Cricket set the box down and studied the cover for a while. Katydid dumped the treats on a plate and took the other box, emptying it as well. "I think Mother got busy," Cricket said. Katydid shrugged. "Why do you think she would be?" "I-I'm not sure, Katydid." Katydid sighed and stuffed the plate away. She slid out a small painting brush and wiped it, sitting down. "So," Cricket said, looking around. "How about we go to the the Mosaic Garden?" Cricket nervously asked. "Not now," Katydid said, flicking her talons. She got up and walked to their drawing table, splattered with paint. Cricket swiped some wet paint and glanced at her now purple talons. Katydid laughed and dropped the brush in a small bowl. Cricket looked at her, and her sister smiled. "Come on," She said. "Let's go rest." Katydid whipped around and sent a small vase full of blue flowers - Mother's favourite - ''clattering down. Okay, maybe Cricket should have shuffled off, but it still fell. "Oops," other the HiveWings said at the same time, and Cricket giggled. She picked up the vase and placed the flowers back in it. Cricket examined for cracks and Katydid ran upstairs. "Hey, wait up." Cricket joked and chased her. Upstairs, Katydid spread her wings at the breeze blowing at her. Cricket smiled at her sister, who was humming. ''I've never heard her hum before, unless she was happy. ''Cricket thought. They both sat together, and Cricket ''knew Katydid wanted to twine tails with her, so she did. "What a view," Katydid exhaled, wavering her talons at the savannah extending from the Hive. "Wait," Katydid suddenly said. "I may need to leave soon." She told, and Cricket was shocked. So soon? '' "Please," She pleaded. "Stay until we can go to the garden, please." She clutched Katydid's talons, who was raising up. Katydid brushed them down. "I'm afraid not." She sighed. Cricket's glasses slid down slowly. She knew this stubborn Katydid, like she was right now. Most of her childhood in her original Hive was Katydid's stubbornness towards her mother. She always would return home after dark, get carried away at beautiful flowers and buy them, spending all of Mother's scales, and how she would scold Katydid and tell her to stay at home for two days, and how Cricket would be bored and walk around the park, wondering about Katydid, and she had asked Katydid and she said she wondered the same things about Cricket. And on top of them all, she remembered how Katydid used to rush out of the house when Cricket was returning home to check on her, and how they smacked on each other. "I'm sorry," Katydid said, poppingCricket's thought bubble. She spread her four wings. "Please, Katydid," Cricket tried again. Katydid sighed. "I really can't, Cricket," Katydid whispered. "Now go, or else you may get in trouble." Cricket knew what she meant. ''The mind control. ''Katydid hugged her and turned to the bright sky. "But what about your permission?" Cricket asked, pressing on. "I've done all that," Katydid said firmly. "Mother fixed everything." She bent down and launched off, sending a could of dust up her nose. Cricket sneezed and when she blinked and looked up, Katydid was far off, just a speck. Cricket watched her fly off. If there was ''one dragon she trusted, it was Katydid. And there she goes, ''Cricket thought sadly. ''No one else now. How saddening. ''Cricket fluttered her wings back, and got up. There was a muffled crash from underneath her, making Cricket jump. She rushed down and there was a HiveWing. "Come on now," He said and turned around, deep eyes staring back at her. "Y-Yes, sir," Cricket stammered, and raced down. ''For what? ''She thought and ran ahead. ''I'm an idiot, of course to the Cocoon. '' But she wasn't prepared for what lay ahead of her. '''CHAPTER THREE' Cricket walked through the winding hive, thinking about Katydid, the Cocoon and books. Books, ''Cricket thought. ''Something Katydid could have got from Jewel Hive. ''She passed her academy and glanced at it, making sure it was empty. "Hurry up, HiveWing," a voice spoke from behind her. Cricket ducked her head and ran through the corridors, and couldn't help look at her little tree. Until HiveWings emerged everywhere with SilkWings. Cricket quickly escaped from the scene, nervous and sped to the Cocoon, making wingless SilkWings jump. She ran into a small yellow orange one and stared at her colours. ''She wanted those colours. The SilkWing smiled at her and hopped away. Cricket watched her go and ran on, spreading her wings. At last, the Cocoon entrance dawned on her. There were a surprising five guards today, and she thought Weird. ''Cricket closed her four wings and heard commotions all over the place. ''I wonder who is going to be on the platform. ''Cricket thought and was shoved in by a group of dragons. She yelped softly and crawled into a better place. She drew her tail in and settled in the second row which had a much better view than the first one. HiveWings swarmed around and three SilkWings settled on the platform. Cricket noticed one of them out of the rest. A female SilkWing which was a beautiful green. ''I really wish I had more colours, like the brown HiveWing. Cricket thought sadly. It was time. All the dragons had settled, HiveWing guards were stationed all across, and the SilkWings were ready. The first one began to spin his silk and Cricket watched it, wishing she could know what would happen under that silk. The silk wrapped the SilkWing dragonet and whirled amongst each other. In a moment, the SilkWing was fully covered all round and now spending their next five days in it. If I was one of them, I would bring a book with me as well. ''The green dragonet watched the cocoon next to her. Cricket suddenly saw her wrists glowing brightly. The dragonet closed her eyes, then... The SilkWing yelped with fear, and bright silk poured from her wrists. But it was on fire. Cricket gasped. Then the whole crowd gasped. ''Uh oh. Flamesilk! ''Her mind was rushed in with memories of many things, in her class of the flame silk lamps. She remembered with a jolt of realisation about the little flame silk balls above the terrariums. They were from these ''dragons! Cricket pressed her head, trying to shake the feeling off. Wait, ''she realised. ''If other SilkWings take her away somewhere, Queen Wasp will mid control everyone! Which means I'm exposed as well! Oh no, I have to leave right away! ''Cricket slid to the back quickly and crawled in a little tunnel she discovered. Cricket reached out in the nick of time. Guards had already entered the Cocoon. She bolted off immediately. ''Where do I go where do I go where do I goooooooo? She thought panicking. A moment later, there was noise everywhere. She floundered at a crossing and spread her golden wings up. But they were never used that moment. "Stop, HiveWing!" shouted a dragon behind her. She stopped, her thoughts shifting to how guards were rather irritating. She nervously turned around to see... No one? Was it my mind? Cricket shook her head, clearing all thoughts and focused front again. She darted forward towards the crossing and turned left. Her mind screamed to go the other way, but she ignored it and ran on, breathless. A beautiful park lay in front of her, and many SilkWing dragonets off colourful shades - so startling she ducked her head to hide it - and SilkWing parents, fanning their wings over the tiny dragonets. Two were building a sand castle, another was catching (or trying to) a squirrel, and a few of them were just sitting and talking. One of them edged away from a HiveWing guard, twitching her wing buds. A hissing HiveWing with a menacing spear marched past them, a frown stabbed on his face. The talking dragonets hushed up and nervously glanced at the figure of authority looming over them. Cricket drooped her wings and brushed her tail on the path. ''The library isn't too far from here. If I could reach it on time, I can escape from the HiveWings and can also reach to study on Flamesilks and think. It would be a useful escape, since no one enters these times. '' Cricket sharped right and ran into an alley, scampering past SilkWings carrying burdens and HiveWings of blacks, reds, oranges, and yellows. She scafared past them and drifted on the path, sending pebbles flying. Cricket swung up with a beat of her wings and glided over the library's roof. She landed and slipped neatly into the library quickly. Shutting the trapdoor, Cricket carefully navigated through the tunnel, careful of the wall edges. The shed creaked with fear behind her, making Cricket's tail twitch. She was about to swing up into the beloved library, before a commotion began outside the shed. Cricket froze for a hundredth of a second before entering her library. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing)